Coulda Shoulda Woulda and Did
by MakeMeDoIt
Summary: This is basically about sex, and what fuels a fire once it's lite! My first fic ever so please be kind.


**Hi all, this is my first fic ever, and I am only here because my sister begged me to publish it. She gave me most of the ideas, and I hope you like it and will tell me what you liked.**

************************************************************************************************

He was angry, so angry he could feel his entire body sizzling. She had been out on a date with some slimy congress man. Gibbs had acted like he didn't care, for the first few months, but now that he was beginning to become obsessed with Jenny again, it was becoming too much and the latest date had resulted in pictures in the newspapers, pictures that wasn't suited for children or ex-lovers.

He had been looking at the pictures all night, the two that infuriated him the most was he one of Jenny tiptoeing to kiss this George person, and then of course the one where George was pressing her up against the car door, with his hands in inappropriate places. Places Gibbs knew down to the final little birthmark.

And all he could think about was if Jenny was as wet as when she was with him, if she was screaming the same way when George ate her out, if she moaned the same way when George's hard cock was slammed into her as when Gibbs did it. Gibbs could feel he hardened and looked up to see his team looking tired.

"Go home take a long weekend!" he mumbled, trying to cover the sexual desire for Jenny in his voice.

"But boss….are su…." Tony started

"GO NOW! Before I change my mind!" Gibbs pointed towards the elevator.

The team quickly disappeared, and Gibbs was left alone in the darkened bullpen. He placed a hand on his erection, and rubbed it softly. But as he begun to again think about Jenny with George he started rubbing more forcefully, Just imagining Jenny's hands on him was enough to almost bring him over the edge he could hear his own breathing change to a labored hitching. And then he got interrupted.

"Oh Cynthia where did you place the files from the Carrie Thorn case and the one of Michael Jameison?" Jenny's soft voice floated out onto the catwalk where Cynthia was walking out onto to go home.

The young woman returned a few minutes and inclined her head towards him down below. The second the elevator door closed Gibbs hurried up the stairs, Jenny was his, and his alone and if she didn't understand it already he would make her.

He strode into her office and slammed the door slut, making Jenny jump a bit. And when she noticed the look in Gibbs's eyes she dropped the file she was reading.

"Jethro, what is wrong?"

"You are mine Jen, you know it, mine and only mine."

"Jethro what we had ended a long time ago!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't see me when he fucks you!" He had already invaded her personal space.

"Jethro…I….uhm….."

"Tell me Jen."

"I can't because I do see you, you've completely ruined me for other men, you where and you are the greatest lover I've ever had, but I don't dare to go down that road with you again. I'm afraid to get hurt or hurt you along the way." She tried to get up several times but he kept pushing her into her chair.

"And you don't think you've ruined me, huh?" this time he pulled her out of the chair and somehow lifted her up on her desk.

"Jethro, would you please just relax, I think you've had just little bit too much bourbon for once, let my driver take you home!"

"Take me home, home. Jenny do you know where I feel the most at home?" she shook her head "Right here, when I'm buried deep inside of you I feel at home." He was inching her skirt up with the hand that wasn't caressing her through her panties.

"Jethro, I'm with another man, we can do this!"

"Shut up Jen, stop seeing Georgy." With that he crushed his lips to hers in an almost bruising kiss. He couldn't get her skirt up around her hips and got frustrated, he pulled back from the kiss, Jenny finally, after a little while began to participate in, he looked down at the skirt and hastily pulled it down. He grabbed hold with both hands at the edge of the material and pulled; splitting the skirt all the way up, Jenny gasped at his actions and looked down at her now exposed stockings which were held up by a garter, all of it black.

"When you wear black and show it I almost get hard instantly, when you where red I have to watch myself from not coming right where I am, do you know that when you wear purple I have to go relieve myself in one of the private bathrooms." Her shirt suffered the same destiny as her skirt had, and now she was sitting on her desk in nothing but her underwear.

"Jethro why haven't you told me sooner that you didn't want me to date anyone but you, it is too late!" she tried to get past the bubbling feeling she had in her head. All the want and lust she felt towards this man was beginning to be too much for her.

"It is never too late, neither of us is dead yet." One of his hands grabbed her ass and the other was squeezing at her breast, leaving marks both places.

"Jethro that hurts!" she whimpered.

"So does my heart when I see pictures of you in the papers where you are being very public about your sex life, it hurts Jen, it hurts badly." He bit down at her pulse point.

"I know that now Jethro, but I promise you I will stop everything with George, but let me make a noble stop, don't let one of the reasons be infidelity!" she begged.

"I can't and neither can you, look at this Jen!" he held up his hand for her to see "Look this is how wet you are, you want this as much as I do!" she just nodded dumbly.

He lifted her of her desk and carried her to the couch, he laid her down gently and ran both hands from her shoulders all the way down to her toes, and she arched her back as he moved over her breasts.

"I love the smell of you when you are this aroused." He groaned in her ear while removing his pants and boxers.

"Jethro, let me at least call George tell him that I won't be coming over tonight!" she panted.

"No, I need to fuck your brains out right here, right now!" With that he ripped of her panties and in one swift move he rammed into her.

The pain from his forceful trust quickly changed to pleasure, she was withering underneath him, as he harder and harder trusted into her, the slobbing sound of his balls slapping against her ass made him even more aroused. As he pounded into her arching body, he kept repeating his nickname for her.

"Jen…Jen…Jen…Jen!" he didn't even notice that he was practically hurting her, his finger was digging into her hip as he kept her in place, for his cock, ramming into her, hitting the right angle.

"Jethro harder!" was her gasping plea.

He wasn't one to let down a woman, and he once again changed the angle and trusted into her harder than before, but the sofa level wasn't the best and he decided quickly to pick her up, as he had her in his arms, he found the angle that caused to be amazing. He stumbled to the wall and leaned his back to give himself something stabile. She had locked her hands behind his head, and enjoyed the fact that he was bouncing her on his erect member but holding her ass from underneath. She moaned loud at the new force with what he was trusting into her.

"Still not hard enough Jethro, like old times, please!" she panted.

He growled deep in his throat, and pushed of the wall and walked over to the desk again, he placed her on top of it and she smirked as she looked at his flushed face covered in small beads of sweat, and she knew she would be looking similar. Just as she thought he would throw her arm onto his shoulders to get close enough to take her like old times, kissing her hard on the mouth while plowing into her. But she instead yelped out as he threw her around so she was pressed with her front into the desk top, feet planted on the ground well spread, and with her hands pinned on her back.

"You sure you want it as hard as you did in Paris?" he growled in her ear. She didn't trust her own voice so she simply nodded. "Fine, but I don't want to hear any complaints."

She didn't get a chance to rethink her request before he rammed into her, one hand pinning both of hers to her back and one digging into her hip. She cried out in surprise at the force he was using. She felt like he was splitting her in half, it definitely hurt. And she couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad kind of pain, it sort of just blurred together. When she felt him slow down both in force and rhythm, she dared pulling out one hand and lift herself up a little so she could look back over her shoulder at him. Just as she turned her head, he released the other hand as well, and let his hand drift down her body, feeling all her curves, down her hip, to stop at her butt cheek, softly caressing it, and when he felt her relax completely and enjoy the loving touches, he slapped her hard, receiving a disapproving scream.

But the sensation the slap spread in her body, she was almost begging him to do it again a few minutes later. But she didn't need to voice it, apparently Jethro still knew her signals of pleasure, so as he picked up the pace he repeated the slap, multiple times. When her butt cheek was red and looked almost to be sore, he found other things to explore, he pressed his advantage and applied pressure to her other opening, which had her snapping her head around.

"You can teach old dog new tricks!" was all he said and pressed a well lubricated finger inside.

"Jethro please, not there!" she sounded shaken.

"You scared?" He kept a steady rhythm trusting into her, and his finger was still pressed into where it was forbidden, still applying the right amount of pressure.

"In fact yes Jethro, please don't!"

"Live a little." He pressed a little further and while quickened his pace. As much as she had protested about the new exploring, she was now hooked, the pressure his finger made, made her whole body tingle, all the way from her toes to her hair. She couldn't believe it, the old dog had indeed learned some new tricks.

Suddenly her body started tightening, Gibbs trusted harder into her, needed to feel her full effect of her climax before he hit his own. Just before she began to spasm around him, he pulled his finger out and threw her around. The minute she was situated on her desk, on her back his hands grabbed her breast, hand and longingly. She was his, his alone.

"Oh God Jethro!" was her high pitch scream as she came violently. He needed to press her down into the desk with one hand to prevent her from falling off, while the other held her in place by her hip, while he rode out her climax and hit his own.

He growled in the back of his throat as he spilled into her, only the strength of his arms kept him from falling on top of her, he trusted into her one final time and she moaned loudly.

A couple of minutes past before both regained their breath; he lifted himself of off her. Just before he pulled completely of her she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back, a surprised breath left him as he landed on her.

"You going stick to your words?" She said sternly.

"Of course, you are mine are you not!"

She nodded and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.


End file.
